May I Have This Dance?
by zashleyxowithlove
Summary: Sharpay is really annoyed about having ballroom dancing as their unit in P.E. And also, one person gets to see the good side of Sharpay that no one knows about. But what if that person starts to fall in love with her? Oneshot Troypay with minor Ryella.


Pairings: Troypay, with a little bit of Ryella

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the High School Musical 2 cast. I also do not own "We'll be together" by Ashley Tisdale.

* * *

Sharpay's POV

Quick, Quick, Slow, Quick, Quick, Slow… If you don't know, we are learning ballroom dancing in gym class. It's not that I don't like it; it's just that, I've already learned it. Last summer, just right after that big party at Lava Springs with my new found friends, daddy paid a professional ballroom dancer so I can develop my talent. I've learned this stuff already. Can't I just sit out and watch the other people learn? Unless I can dance with Troy Bolton the whole time!

Troy was a total hottie. Gabriella is really lucky to have him. Sometimes, I just wish I could be in Gabriella's shoes, except that I'd be a lot prettier and still rich. I'd tried to break them up once, twice, maybe three times but, maybe they are just meant for each other that no matter how hard I try, Troy can't seem to notice me.

_**Two weeks have gone by…**_

Gabriella's POV

I was just so lucky to have a guy like Troy. He is sweet and sensitive. But after summer, I just don't feel a lot of connections between the both of us just like we had before. Is it because I started hanging out with Ryan? Wait, I can't be serious. I don't like Ryan! I like Troy. Right?

Sharpay's POV

There he goes again, walking through the hallways with his Gabriella. Why am I so jealous? It's not like I like him like him. I only had a crush on him. Wait, do I? Yes, that's it.

"Hi Sharpay!" Gabriella called out as she stopped in her tracks with Troy.

"Hey Gabriella!" I answered. It would be rude if I didn't. "So, how's the decathlon going? I hope you win again this time."

"It's going great. Although I have to stay up late just so I can study."

"Well would you look at the time. We have to go now or else we would be late. Bye Sharpay." Troy interrupted our little talk. He glanced at me and gave me a shy smile. I smiled in return. I almost melted when he looked at me.

Troy's POV…

There she goes again. I wonder if she's bragging about how beautiful her hair is, how her eyes are always sparkling and how those… I better shake this. Yikes! What am I doing? Wait… was I just talking about Sharpay? Now I wasn't. Of course not!

"Girls, find a partner. We are going to do the Tango." I hate it when our teachers do that. Every time she says it, a flock of girls come charging over me, including Sharpay! One time, I almost got knocked over. Well, Sharpay was really cute but, I don't know why I never picked her, maybe because it was "First Come, First Served." But surprisingly this time, she didn't even run (with those very high heeled shoes of hers) charging at me. She just sat there, filing her nails as always.

"OK girls. Why don't we do a gentlemen's choice today, for a change?" Mr. Jones said. Thank God he said it. But wait? Who was I going to ask? I don't want to dance with all those other girls. I want to dance with someone I already know, someone who is sweet, talented and mostly, someone who doesn't knock me over to the floor.

I glanced over to the sight of a blonde-haired girl sitting there at the bleachers, laughing at the cheerleaders saying no to the band geeks. I walked over to her and without thinking, I asked, "Would you like to be my partner?"

She looked up and I saw her big, brown eyes looking at me. She just stared at me for about 20 seconds. I was hoping she was just ecstatic that I asked her. But she remained speechless for another 10 seconds. "Excuse me?" she finally answered.

"I was just asking if you would like to be my partner. You know, for this dancing thing."

"Well, uh… I was gonna… But the… Why me?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Plus, you're the only one who isn't going all over me and that kind of stuff and I…"

"I would love to." I held out my hand, she accepted it and we went to the middle of the dance floor. We danced together until the end of the period.

Gabriella's POV

I can't do this anymore. I don't love Troy anymore. I wish I could just tell him that. But how can I do this? It's just that, I love Ryan now. I don't know how, when, or why but I just do. I just have to tell Troy.

Suddenly, I saw Troy walking in the hallway.

"Troy!" I called out as he turned around and walked over to my locker.

"Hey Gabby! How are you?" He answered. Although I was very nervous, I have to do it.

"Troy, listen. This isn't working out really well for me. The truth is, I don't feel any spark between us anymore. I have grown to love Ryan and I know that I sort of cheated on you for not telling you this but, Ryan has been courting me and I was letting him. I am so sorry Troy. I didn't mean to fall in love with Ryan." Tears were practically forming on my eyes.

"It's ok." While he was wiping away my tears. "I understand. Maybe we just weren't meant to be. You found your guy and I'll find my girl. I'll get through this OK? But we're still friends right?"

"Of course. Friends." I answered. He said "Goodbye" and walked away.

Troy's POV

I don't know why but I'm actually accepting Gabriella's break up with me? Is it because of Sharpay? No… of course not. Right? What am I doing? Wait. Do I like Sharpay? No I don't. She's an Ice Queen, very far from my type. Right?

Just then, I saw Sharpay walk bye.

"Hi Troy!" she called out as she passed me in my locker.

"Hey!" I answered not wanting to be so rude. Did she just say hi? Why is she not flirting with me? Should I go check on her? Maybe she is sick or something.

After lunch, it was free period. Now I had time to go to my special place.

I ran to the top of the Science Club's garden where I once invited Gabriella after that whole incident with the chili thing with Sharpay. I opened the door yet I was surprised by a blonde girl sitting on the bench.

"Sharpay?" The blonde girl turned around and it was her! Why was she here? This was my special place! How did she find out about this?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"This is where I go when I want to think over and… wait, what are YOU doing here?" She dared to ask.

"Uh… er… You see… This is my special place."

"Wait… What? You mean we are sharing the same special place?"

"Yeah… uh… I guess I better go before you get mad at me."

"Troy! It's ok. It's not gonna hurt if we share right?"

"Uh… right. Did you just say the word share?" I looked at her in shock. I thought Sharpay Evans never knew the word "share". She would never share the spotlight except her brother, but mostly her in the lime light.

"Why are you acting all surprised? Oh right. You think I really am an Ice Queen, just like everybody else." She looked down, messing with her nails.

"Uh… It's not that… I wouldn't say… You were acting so weird these days. What's going on?" Why did I dare ask again?

"It's just nothing. You wouldn't care." She looked away.

"Come on. It's ok. It's just the two of us here." Why am I saying this?

"Well… Everyone here thinks I'm really and Ice Queen but I'm not. It's all just an act. When I was in 3rd grade, everyone wanted to be my best friend just because I am rich and my daddy owns a country club. They all took advantage of me. They really didn't want me as a friend; they only wanted all the nice things I have given to them. That's when I started being so bitter. I had to choose my friends well. I guess, all I really wanted from the start is real friends, and maybe also someone who can love me for who I am."

I was shocked at what she said. It was all true. Now I really felt bad for her. All she ever wanted was a true friend. "Well, I'm your friend."

"Are you sure about that? Or is it just one of your acts when Chad dares you to act nice to me?" I can see she wanted to start crying.

"No. It's not an act. It's true." I'm not starting to like this. I think I'm starting to like her.

"Really?" She glanced over at me. I almost melted at this point.

"Yes." Ring!!!

"Oh… I think we better go before we…" I grabbed her hand, which by the way is so soft. We started running down the stairs and rushing to our next class. Although I felt good about this. I got to know the real Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay's POV

That was a real heart-to-heart talk with Troy. I can't even believe that he's my friend and not just someone who will get $ 30 for a dare. Now I know why I loved him. Did I just say that?

Anyways… Ryan just got home from his date with Gabriella. I'm actually happy for them, not that Troy is now available but, Gabriella is actually really nice once you get to know her.

_**The day of the dance…**_

Troy's POV

The dance. Who should I ask? Uh… Gabriella… No. She's with Ryan. Taylor, no. Kelsi, no. Especially NOT the cheerleaders. But who? Suddenly, I saw a familiar blonde walk inside the gym. _Sharpay…_ If I ask her would she even say yes? I guess it's worth a shot.

Sharpay's POV

I walked into the doors of the gym and I caught the sight of Troy Bolton. He looked so HOT in that tuxedo. I was impressed. Who knew that basketball guys knew how to do a tie!

I sat down at the table with Gabriella and Ryan just talking and eating.

"Uh… Shar…" Gabriella began while she was looking over m shoulders.

"Huh?" I was confused. She then pointed behind my shoulder then I saw… Troy Bolton. I gulped.

"Hey Gabby, would you like to dance?" Ryan asked his girlfriend reaching out his hand. And of course, why would Gabriella say no.

"Uh… Hey Shar." Troy said.

"Hi!" I was a bit shy but I have to act normal.

"So… How's it going?"

"Great. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing. Listen. Uh… You know what. Nevermind."

"Uh…ok…" We just sat there watching everyone dance their heart out in SILENCE.

No One's POV

While they were sitting there in silence, "_Just ask her stupid! It won't hurt to ask." _Troy thought.

"_Oh how I just wish he's ask me to dance with him." _Sharpay was thinking.

Just suddenly, Sharpay's favorite song came on, "We'll be together" This totally explains her relationship with Troy.

Troy suddenly stands up, holds up his hand in front of Sharpay and asks, "May I have this dance?"

Sharpay didn't have any 2nd thoughts. She gladly accepted the proposal and they went on to the dance floor.

They dance until the end of the song looking into each others eyes.

"Uh… Troy. I have to tell you something." Sharpay whispered.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"I don't know how this happened but it just did ok? I wanted to tell you this ages ago but I just couldn't. I was afraid of rejection because I was an Ice Queen then. But then you accepted the real me and I was happy about that. I guess what I'm trying to say it that I li…"

Sharpay didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when she was interrupted by Troy's lips colliding with hers. She was surprised about this but then she liked it. They felt a tingle in their spine and sparks as they continued. She deepened the kiss. She laid her arms on Troy's neck while Troy's arms snaked around her slender waist. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds.

Sharpay pulled away. They both smiled at each other and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Sharpay." Troy said with a big grin on his face. He was waiting for Sharpay's answer.

"I love you too."

Of course. The perfect ending to a perfect couple, and it all started with learning about ballroom dancing.

* * *

Good? Bad? Horrible? Managable? I would really appreciate if you would review!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
